


Vulnerabilidad

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: - I... I just thought... you know, I thought we could take the next step.- The sex step.- Yeah.- Alexander. I may be experienced, but... it's rare that I've ever felt this way about someone and... I worry that once we… That if we rush into this... That I may lose you.- What? Why would you think that?- Look... You're not the only one that feels vulnerable.- Magnus... You have nothing to worry about. I want this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x07

El arrebato de Alec le pilla tan desprevenido que no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea dejarse llevar, caminando de espaldas por inercia porque su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar y sólo es capaz de sentir los exigentes labios de su novio, la lengua profundizando un beso que le está acelerando el corazón más allá de lo que jamás lo había hecho un simple beso y esas manos curiosas e inexpertas que acarician por encima de la ropa sin atreverse a ir más allá.

Siente un golpe en la parte trasera de sus piernas y Alec sonríe contra sus labios, separándose a penas unos centímetros de su boca mientras susurra un _lo siento_ que le eriza el vello de la nuca por su tono de voz, ronco y sensual.

Ahí está, un brujo con más de cuatro siglos a sus espaldas sintiéndose como un adolescente en su primera vez: vulnerable, nervioso, excitado y _los ángeles nos amparen_ , jodidamente enamorado de un cazador de sombras inexperto, inocente y total y absolutamente maravilloso.

Todas las reticencias que tenía a dar ese paso vuelven más fuertes que nunca cuando Alec se detiene, da un paso atrás y le observa desde esa distancia que le da su privilegiada altura. Es sólo un segundo, pero es suficiente para que a Magnus se le detenga el corazón y se dé cabezazos mentalmente contra la pared pensando que ha dejado que Alec se precipitara y como resultado va a salir huyendo tan rápido como pueda.

Abre la boca con intención de decir algo que detenga la huida de Alec, una forma de tranquilizarle y asegurarse de que pueden volver al punto de su relación en el que estaban, pero antes de que Magnus pueda decir una sola palabra, Alec sonríe, con esa sonrisa franca y abierta que le encoge el corazón, y se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus narices se rozan.

\- Es exactamente lo que quiero -el tono de Alec es tan bajo y sensual que a Magnus le cuesta escucharlo, pero esa mirada ardiente y traviesa no deja lugar a dudas.

Antes de que Magnus pueda asimilar lo que ha pasado, Alec está de nuevo reclamando sus labios, presionando ligeramente con la punta de su lengua para adentrarse entre ellos. Sus grandes y fuertes manos sujetan su cabeza de nuevo, como si en ese momento Magnus tuviera intención de ir a algún otro sitio que no sean los brazos de su amado cazador de sombras.

Cuando los largos dedos de Alec se adentran tímidamente bajo la tela de su camiseta y acarician levemente la piel de su estómago, Magnus siente un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo, sacudiendo su cerebro. No sabe de dónde saca la fuerza para usar la mano que tiene en el pecho de su novio para apartarle ligeramente, ganándose un gruñido de protesta como respuesta.

\- Alexander…

Alec parece enfadado cuando le mira, pero algo en el rostro de Magnus debe mostrar su preocupación porque la mirada del joven se suaviza y esboza una sonrisa ladeada antes de volver a acortar la distancia que les separa.

\- No he estado tan seguro de nada en toda mi vida, Magnus.

Y para acabar con todas sus reservas, Alec coge con ternura la mano que descansa en su pecho y, acariciando los mágicos dedos, la coloca en su cintura, justo donde acaba su camiseta. Solo entonces la duda ensombrece esos preciosos ojos y Magnus siente un terrible arrebato de ternura por lo inseguro que parece en ese instante después de la seguridad que desplegaba segundos antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Magnus aparta suavemente la tela de la camiseta de Alec y acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la suave piel de su abdomen. Mantiene la vista fija en el rostro de su novio porque no quiere perderse ni uno de los gestos que se dibujen en él. Sus cuatro siglos de vida no le han preparado para sentir la descarga de amor y excitación que siente cuando Alec entreabre la boca en un mudo jadeo, cierra un poco los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás ligeramente para observarle a través de sus pestañas. Es lo más erótico que Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, ha visto jamás.

Aunque él todavía no lo sabe, ese pensamiento le sorprenderá en varias ocasiones esa noche… y muchas otras más. Y todas y cada una de ellas será cierto.

Tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no acelerar las caricias, quiere que Alec disfrute del momento, que cuando piense en su primera vez en el futuro lo haga con una sonrisa y seguro de que no se equivocó al tomar la decisión, así que con toda la calma de la que es capaz dadas las circunstancias, Magnus cuela su mano bajo la camiseta, rozando suavemente la cálida piel de su cintura, ascendiendo solo cuando Alec se muerde el labio inferior.

El esfuerzo es aún mayor cuando Alec rodea su cintura con el brazo y le atrae aún más hacia su cuerpo, tanto que Magnus puede notar el calor que desprende el joven cazador de sombras a través de la ropa. Lo que es incapaz de impedir es que sus labios dejen escapar un suave gemido cuando los dedos de su novio se clavan en su espalda, ansiosos. Alec parece salir de su éxtasis para sonreír, hambriento y satisfecho por conseguir esa muestra de placer.

Cuando el cazador de sombras se inclina sobre Magnus de nuevo, éste no espera a que su joven novio tome la iniciativa y se lanza a sus labios, apresándolos entre los suyos, succionando el superior antes de introducir la lengua en su boca, recorriendo cada milímetro hasta que los dedos de Alec se crispan en su espalda y la otra mano abarca la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de usar su altura como ayuda para tomar el control del beso.

Cualquiera que conozca a Alec se sorprendería de lo atrevido y apasionado que es cuando tiene claro lo que quiere. Y, para sorpresa de Magnus, ahora le quiere a él y no va a aceptar ninguna excusa para tomarlo.

El beso parece darle alas al joven nefilim, que en cuanto se separa de Magnus agarra la camiseta de su novio y tira de ella hasta acabar tirada en el suelo del enorme dormitorio del loft del brujo. Los ardientes ojos verdosos relampaguean cuando el dorado torso queda al descubierto y Magnus no puede dejar de mirar cómo la punta de la lengua de su amante asoma entre sus labios. El gesto consigue encenderle aún más porque él siente exactamente la misma necesidad de lamer esa maldita runa que le persigue en sueños desde la primera vez que le vio en el Pandemonium.

No necesita la magia para hacer que la camiseta de Alec acabe rápidamente en el suelo junto a la suya, el deseo y la necesidad dan a sus movimientos una agilidad nunca antes vista sin usar sus poderes. Esta vez no se contiene, como ha estado haciendo desde que comenzaron su relación, y se pone de puntillas para poder lamer la runa del cuello del cazador de sombras.

Escucha el gemido de Alec en cuanto la lengua toca la sensible piel y eso espolea aún más su deseo. Traza el contorno con la lengua, deleitándose en los pequeños estremecimientos que sacuden el cuerpo del cazador de sombras bajo sus atenciones. _Y aún no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que soy capaz de hacerte, Alexander._

La respiración de Alec se vuelve más pesada y rápida con cada caricia de la experta lengua de Magnus, que se ve empujado hacia el cuerpo del joven por el brazo que rodea su cintura. Ignora la presión que ejercen los dedos del cazador de sombras sobre su piel, instándole a ir más rápido porque piensa disfrutar de ese momento y, sobre todo, va a hacer que Alec sea incapaz de olvidarlo.

Asciende por su cuello, dejando suaves besos sobre la sensible piel de detrás de su oreja antes de lamer la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su barbilla. Alec no le da tiempo a continuar con su camino, inmoviliza su cabeza con su mano libre y se inclina para morderle los labios con una pasión y una ternura que le erizan el vello de todo el cuerpo.

La pasión nubla su razón, sólo es capaz de sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón, acompasado al que nota bajo la palma de la mano que descansa sobre el pecho de Alec. Gruñe suavemente contra los labios del cazador de sombras cuando éste enreda los dedos en su pelo y tira de su cabeza, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Cuando Alec rompe el beso, sus ojos brillan febriles y su sonrisa se tuerce ligeramente cuando su mirada se detiene sobre la nuez de Magnus.

El tacto de la lengua de Alec sobre su cuello le hace estremecerse y Magnus agradece más que nunca que su novio le tenga fuertemente sujeto porque empiezan a fallarle las rodillas y no cree que acabar arrodillado en el suelo en su primera vez sea una buena idea. _O sí, según se mire_ , dice una voz en su cabeza que le hace sonreír mientras los besos le erizan la piel.

Los besos y los lametones le están volviendo loco y Magnus tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no animar a Alec a ir más rápido. Cuando el cazador de sombras succiona suavemente sobre su nuez, al brujo le fallan las piernas y tiene que dejar que Alec sostenga el peso de su cuerpo, aunque eso no parece molestar al nefilim, que aumenta la presión de sus labios hasta que Magnus está seguro que le ha dejado una marca, aunque no le importa lo más mínimo.

Cuando Alec baja lentamente la mano que le mantiene pegado a su cuerpo hasta que está sobre uno de sus glúteos, Magnus no puede evitar sonreír satisfecho al comprobar que no es el único que está perdiendo la compostura. Lo que no espera es sentir cómo le empuja hasta que sus caderas están pegadas, dejando en evidencia la creciente erección de Alec. El brujo se permite un fugaz momento de pasión y baja sus manos hasta los glúteos del joven, amasándolos suavemente mientras se estrecha aún más contra él.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de qué está ocurriendo, Magnus está tumbado en la cama. Ni siquiera ha sentido el empujón que le ha hecho acabar allí, pero tampoco tiene tiempo de protestar porque Alec tarda sólo un segundo en estar sobre él, besándole de nuevo, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y usando su peso para inmovilizarle sobre el colchón.

No es que tenga mucha intención de escapar de ese delicioso lugar, más bien todo lo contrario, podría vivir allí por toda la eternidad. _Literalmente._ Acaricia la espalda de Alec lentamente, cuando el cazador de sombras vuelve a hundir la lengua en su boca, en un beso hambriento y apasionado. Las grandes manos del cazador de sombras acarician los hombros de Magnus, descendiendo con lentitud por sus brazos. El tacto de los largos e inexpertos dedos del nefilim le hace estremecerse, pero Alec malinterpreta el gesto y rompe el beso, mirándole con esa expresión de niño asustado que le produce tanta ternura.

Le sonríe mientras acaricia su costado con levedad, notando cómo se eriza la pálida piel bajo su tacto. Alec parece entender que no ha hecho nada malo y le devuelve la sonrisa antes de apoyar la frente en la suya. Separa las piernas, permitiendo que Alexander se acomode entre ellas y deja que explore su cuerpo con sus caricias y con sus besos, que se familiarice con la sensación y la intimidad.

No tarda mucho en aferrarse a las sábanas para no tomar el control, para dejar que Alec tenga la iniciativa y marque su propio ritmo. El cazador de sombras explora su pecho, acariciando su piel antes de cubrirlo por suaves besos que se van a haciendo más atrevidos con los minutos hasta que es su lengua la que recorre la piel de su abdomen. Para entonces, Magnus está rozando el límite de la locura, sobrecargado por las múltiples sensaciones y los sentimientos que Alec le despierta.

Los besos de Alec se detienen a la altura de su cintura y Magnus se obliga a mirarle, el cazador de sombras le observa con una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca hasta ese momento, pero que a partir de entonces verá muchas veces más, y a Magnus se le acelera el corazón. Suelta finalmente las sábanas con una de sus manos y la alarga para ponerla sobre el cuello de Alec, que se incorpora hasta estar frente a su rostro, todo labios hinchados y fuego en la mirada.

Se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando los hábiles dedos de Alec desabrochan su pantalón. Alec se inclina y roza la nariz con la suya antes de besarle lentamente esta vez, igual de lento que mete su mano en los pantalones del brujo, como si temiese equivocarse, pero no pudiese evitar hacerlo y Magnus teme que vaya a fundirse en cualquier momento bajo las ávidas manos de su novio.

Gruñe contra sus labios y Alec se detiene, como si acabasen de pillarle con las manos en el bote de las galletas y Magnus tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, pero algo en su expresión debe delatarle porque el cazador de sombras se ruboriza ligeramente antes de sonreírle y continuar enloqueciéndole con caricias y besos lentos.

Al límite de su autocontrol, Magnus suelta las sábanas, que aún mantenía sujetas con su otra mano, _ya te has divertido, mi pequeño cazador de sombras, ahora es mi turno_. Con toda la lentitud de la que es capaz cuando tiene al objeto de su deseo sobre él, besándole como nunca nadie le ha besado y con su mano dentro de sus pantalones, Magnus acerca sus mágicos dedos hasta el vaquero de Alec y comienza a desabrocharlo.

La anticipación le está matando y necesita urgentemente tocarle más allá de lo que jamás ha necesitado tocar a alguien. Maldice mentalmente cuando encuentra más tela bajo los vaqueros, aunque no debería sorprenderle que Alec lleve ropa interior. _Es tan propio de Alexander…_

La espera y poner a prueba su autocontrol han merecido la pena solo por escuchar el sonido que se escapa de los labios de Alec cuando al fin los dedos de Magnus acarician su erección. No sabría describirlo, pero sí puede decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que es lo más erótico que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo. Nota cómo todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras se estremece bajo sus caricias y eso hace que la sangre se vuelva lava en sus venas.

Magnus recordará siempre el momento exacto en el que supo que Alec no iba a salir corriendo y que no se estaban precipitando en su relación. Sus dedos recorrían la erección del cazador de sombras, acariciándola con suavidad, bajando hasta sus testículos para sopesarlos en su palma y entonces Alexander Lightwood, uno de los más prometedores cazadores de sombras que vio el Instituto de Nueva York, comenzó a mover las caderas, reclamando sus caricias, instándole a continuar masturbándole.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo permanecen así, metiéndose mano como dos adolescentes, ése es otro de los efectos que Alec tiene sobre él, cuando el joven se arrodilla entre sus piernas, mirándole de arriba a abajo con una mirada oscura y ardiente. Antes de que pueda protestar por dejarle así, Alec tira de sus pantalones y le deja desnudo, y muy empalmado, sobre la cama. En su defensa, Magnus tiene que reconocer que Alec sabe hacerse perdonar y se desnuda lentamente, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando nota la intensa mirada de Magnus recorriendo cada centímetro de su deseado cuerpo.

Magnus no puede evitar morderse el labio inferior cuando finalmente Alec se queda desnudo frente a él. Es tan increíblemente hermoso que ni el más preciso de los conjuros podría invocar un ser más perfecto.

Como si un hilo tirara de ambos, Magnus se incorpora en la cama al mismo tiempo que Alec vuelve a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, poniendo ambas manos en su cuello y separándole los labios con la lengua, esta vez no pide permiso, lo hace con firmeza, reclamando lo que sabe que es suyo. Notar contra su piel el desnudo cuerpo de Alec es una de las experiencias más maravillosas que Magnus ha vivido en sus más de cuatro siglos de vida. _Y, por el ángel, que he vivido muchas._

Sus caderas permanecen unidas, sus erecciones se rozan con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos y, tras un estremecimiento, Alec se separa y le mira un poco confuso, como si algo no encajara.

\- ¿Has hecho… tú… eso? -mueve los dedos, como la noche de su primera cita y el recuerdo hace que Magnus sonría.

\- No necesito hacer magia en la cama, Alexander -cuando Alec se sonroja, Magnus siente que va a explotar si siguen alargando el momento.

\- Sí, bien, vale -tartamudea justo antes de volver a inclinarse y dejar que su peso descanse sobre el cuerpo de Magnus.

Jamás ha sostenido con tanto placer un peso.

Magnus rodea la espalda de Alec con sus brazos, atrayéndole hasta que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos está en contacto de nuevo. Sus labios se buscan guiados por el deseo, succionando y mordisqueando, con besos llenos de lengua y saliva y dedos que se crispan de placer sobre la piel del otro.

Cuando Alec rompe el beso en busca de un poco de aire y apoya su frente en la del brujo, Magnus chasquea los dedos y un bote de lubricante aparece en su mano. La expresión del nefilim cambia en un segundo de la pasión al miedo y el brujo acaricia su espalda con el dorso de su otra mano, tranquilizándole.

\- Si has cambiado de idea… -Alec niega fervientemente, mirando de reojo el bote que Magnus aún sostiene.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro del cazador de sombras, Magnus permanece en silencio, observando cómo el gesto de Alec cambia del miedo y el desconcierto a la más absoluta de las resoluciones. Cuando sus ojos le devuelven la mirada, el deseo ha vuelto a ellos. Solo entonces el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se permite soltar el aire que ni siquiera era consciente de estar reteniendo.

Toma la decisión en un instante, consciente de que está con un cazador de sombras y el modo en el que le han educado. Va a hacer que para Alec sea tan fácil como sea posible.

Sonríe con ternura, acariciando el costado de Alec y le da un breve y cálido beso en los labios.

\- Sólo voy a prepararme.

Alec frunce el ceño, como si no comprendiera y Magnus reprime un suspiro. _Una cosa es ir con calma y otra tener que explicárselo todo como si estuviéramos en clase de educación sexual_ , se dice mentalmente el brujo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. El nefilim se limita a quitarle el bote de lubricante de las manos e inclinarse para besarle.

\- Quiero… hacerlo yo -susurra contra sus labios-. Sólo necesito que me digas qué tengo que hacer.

Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, uno de los seres más poderosos del submundo, con siglos de vida a sus espaldas, está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón cuando Alec Lightwood, miembro de  una no tan venerable familia de cazadores de sombras, consigue que su inexperiencia sea abrumadoramente excitante.

Durante unos minutos que comienzan siendo un poco incómodos pero que acaban siendo algunos de los instantes más memorables de la larga vida de Magnus, el brujo guía a Alec con frases susurradas a media voz y peticiones entrecortadas por gemidos.

\- Ponte un poco en los dedos. Así, caliéntalo -Magnus tiene que cerrar los ojos porque el interés que pone Alec en eso es igual al que pone en cualquier cosa que hace y está resultando demasiado para él-. Ahora… -antes de que pueda continuar, siente una ligera presión contra su entrada y abre los ojos, sorprendido.

Lo que ve cuando fija la mirada en el cazador de sombras le deja sin aliento. Alec le observa con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. _Es lo más sensual que he visto en siglos y él ni siquiera es consciente de ello_ , piensa el brujo mientras le devuelve la sonrisa, animándole a continuar.

\- Eso es. Despacio.

Deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos, dejando que el instinto de Alec le guíe pero dispuesto a corregirle si es necesario. Aunque no es el caso, porque el nefilim demuestra una maestría inusitada y una delicadeza impropias de alguien acostumbrado a matar demonios.

Siente el aliento de Alec sobre su rostro y abre los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada vidriosa pero cargada de ternura. Atrapa sus labios sin pensarlo, tragándose sus gemidos cuando los succiona antes de lamerlos lentamente. Se contonea contra su mano y el nefilim jadea, agregando otro dedo que amenaza con volver loco al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Alec tiene la indecencia de sonreír contra sus labios cuando escucha los jadeos de Magnus, bebiéndoselos con cada beso. El brujo empieza a estar desesperado, necesita algo más de… _acción_ , si no quiere que le explote el cerebro u otra parte igual de importante y especialmente querida de su cuerpo y no hace falta magia para saber que el nefilim está en las mismas condiciones, a juzgar por lo que siente contra su muslo.

Esta vez no necesita decir nada, Alec parece saber muy bien lo que hace, aunque solo alguien que se ha pasado tanto tiempo como Magnus observando los pequeños gestos de su rostro sabría leer el nerviosismo en su dulce semblante, así que para relajarle, comienza a acariciar sus brazos lentamente, subiendo hasta sus hombros para luego descender por su espalda.

El nefilim apoya la frente en la suya y con suavidad comienza a deslizarse en su interior. Magnus cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior para acallar el gruñido, mitad dolor, mitad placer, que puja por escapar de su garganta. Alec se detiene y le observa ceñudo y el brujo no puede evitar sentirse afortunado por encontrar a alguien después de tantos años que realmente se preocupa por él.

\- Estoy bien, Alexander.

Para enfatizar sus palabras, Magnus sonríe y acaricia su espalda con las manos hasta que le siente estremecerse bajo el roce de sus dedos. Alec vuelve a apoyar la frente en la del brujo antes de besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua con dulzura. Magnus pone toda la pasión que siente en ese momento en ese beso porque necesita que su novio entienda que no está haciendo nada malo.

Y Alec lo entiende.

La presión aumenta y Magnus se obliga a no mostrar ningún gesto de dolor, de todos modos no es muy difícil porque el nefilim está siendo muy delicado. Besa su rostro, paseando sus labios por la mandíbula del joven hasta que le siente por completo en su interior. No puede evitar que un suspiro escape de su garganta y Alec le observa unos instantes antes de rozar su nariz con la suya.

Se miran, acariciándose con lentitud, durante unos segundos, esperando a que Magnus se acostumbre a la intromisión. Cuando el malestar desaparece, el brujo se incorpora hasta que sus labios rozan los de Alec y empuja las caderas ligeramente provocando un gemido de placer del nefilim, que sonríe de un modo que hasta el momento no había visto y comienza a moverse.

Sus caderas comienzan moviéndose lentamente, disfrutando del contacto y el calor. Magnus ve con deleite cómo el rostro de Alec comienza a perlarse de sudor, sus mejillas sonrosándose, su boca entreabriéndose para dejar escapar unos jadeos cada vez más rápidos y pesados, su respiración más acelerada con cada embestida.

En unos minutos la habitación se llena de jadeos y gemidos. Magnus lame la runa del cuello y todas las que tiene a su alcance, deleitándose en cómo se eriza el suave vello cuando enfría la saliva con su aliento. Las manos del cazador de sombras recorren su cuerpo, explorando cada milímetro de su piel como si quisiera memorizar cada una de sus curvas.

Es increíblemente gratificante ser objeto de tanta devoción.

Los labios de Alec sobre su cuello le hacen estremecer, lamiendo y succionando sobre su yugular y su nuez, besando sus hombros y su pecho mientras sus caderas chocan contra las del brujo con embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápidas hasta que Magnus cree que va a comenzar a arder por tanto placer.

\- Alexander… -gime contra su cuello, aspirando el intenso olor que emana de su cálida piel.

Deja de acariciar a Alec, aunque le cuesta más esfuerzo de lo que jamás imaginó, e introduce su mano en el escaso espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos. Pero antes de que pueda alcanzar su desatendida erección, Alec gruñe un _no_ y aparta su brazo con un leve manotazo. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se estremece como un adolescente cuando son los dedos del nefilim los que rodean su polla.

\- Por el bendito ángel, Alexander…

Clava las uñas en los redondos glúteos de Alec, estrechándole más contra su cuerpo y empujándole más profundamente en su interior si eso es posible. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en el intenso placer que recorre su cuerpo, lanzando descargas eléctricas a través de todos sus músculos.

Cuando abre los ojos es consciente de que está dejando ver su marca de brujo, pero durante unos segundos es incapaz de controlarse. Se esfuerza por recuperar algo de su autocontrol para volver a activar el glamour, pero una vez más, Alec le detiene.

\- No, déjame verte.

Sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de que el nefilim le está observando y no hay ni rastro de miedo, desprecio o rechazo en su rostro, todo lo que ve es una dulce y entregada mirada oscurecida por el placer y la pasión.

El orgasmo le golpea con fuerza en ese instante como una gran explosión eléctrica que tensa todos sus músculos antes de volverlos de gelatina, envolviendo su cerebro en una neblina que le impide pensar. Sacude la cabeza para despejarse justo a tiempo de notar cómo, tras una última embestida, Alec se estremece y gruñe su nombre mientras se corre.

El cuerpo del nefilim cae sobre el suyo, laxo y sudoroso, y Magnus acaricia su espalda suavemente, sonriendo cuando Alec se remueve y gira el rostro hasta que pueden mirarse a los ojos, los del brujo ya cubiertos por el habitual glamour. El cazador de sombras tiene el pelo revuelto y pegado a la frente por el sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados por los besos y la mirada brillante y tranquila.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Magnus susurra la pregunta, aunque sólo hay que ver el rostro del nefilim para saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te he…?

\- Has sido increíblemente delicado, Alexander -el joven se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

En ese momento escuchan a Jace entrar en el loft y Alec parece incómodo, así que Magnus no puede evitar sentirse un poco molesto, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué.

\- No se le ocurrirá entrar, ¿no? -Alec parece realmente preocupado por ello.

Con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, Magnus hechiza la habitación para que nada de lo que ocurra dentro se escuche en el resto del loft.

\- Ni siquiera sabrá que estamos aquí.

\- Mejor, no quiero que nos interrumpa… otra vez.

Permanecen en silencio, acariciándose lentamente y besándose con abandono, aún íntimamente unidos. No quiere hacer la pregunta, pero la duda le está mortificando.

\- ¿Tienes que volver al Instituto?

Alec desvía la mirada un instante y luego vuelve a mirarle a los ojos con gesto decidido.

\- Había pensado que podía pasar aquí la noche… Si te parece bien, claro.

Magnus Bane no recuerda haber sentido jamás un alivio igual al que siente cuando Alec le dice que quiere pasar la noche a su lado.

\- Nunca vuelvas a pedir permiso, Alexander. Siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa… y en esta cama.

El joven nefilim parece un poco abrumado por la idea, pero también satisfecho por la invitación.

Cuando la unión se rompe, Magnus no puede evitar gruñir de frustración mientras Alec rueda sobre la cama, quedando tumbado a su lado, boca arriba. Con otro simple movimiento de la mano, los restos de su pasión desaparecen de sus cuerpos y Alec frunce el ceño.

\- Existen las duchas.

\- Y la magia -mira al cazador de sombras y no puede evitar observar su cuerpo desnudo durante unos segundos, notando cómo se le seca la boca mientras lo hace-. No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar la cama ahora mismo -su voz es más grave.

Alec ríe suavemente y Magnus siente un pinchazo en el corazón, aunque decide no pensar en lo que significa.

\- Me hubiera gustado darme una ducha contigo -Alec lo dice bajito, como si le diera vergüenza reconocerlo.

\- Mañana por la mañana lo haremos -se gira hasta quedar de lado y espera a que Alec haga lo mismo y luego rodea su cintura con un brazo y pega sus cuerpos-. Ven aquí, cazador de sombras.

De nuevo la risa de Alec parece iluminar la habitación y el corazón de un centenario brujo.

\- Eres muy convincente, Magnus.

\- No lo sabes bien, Alec.

Se duermen abrazados, con la luz de la luna iluminando parte de sus cuerpos desnudos a través de la gran ventana del dormitorio de Magnus.


End file.
